The Digidestined Chronicles 1
by Thunderboom
Summary: A part of the "Digimon Advanced" saga. In this story, Melissa writes about her everyday life. I'm uploading them as I finish them, not in the order they go in. As long as you start with this one, it won't matter what order the others are in. Please R&R!


The Chronicles

**The Chronicles**

**Of A Digidestined**

**Chapter 1**

My name is Melissa. No, I'm not an Animorph. And since I'm not, I can tell you as much about myself as I want to. So let's see... Where to begin, where to begin...

I know!

So my name is Melissa, ya got that? Anyway, I'm just an ordinary 15-year-old (well, I just turned 15 on March 13). I live in a town called Saffron, in the state of Kansas, about 60 miles west of Topeka and 80 miles north of Wichita. Close to Manhattan.

But anyway, back to me. I'm really into science fiction, I read books, I watch movies, I have a boyfriend... You know, normal stuff. However, me and my friends also save the world from time to time.

No, I'm not Kim Possible, either.

I'd like to tell you about our adventures, especially the one we had on January 1st, but I can't.

Thunderboom, the guy who writes about our adventures, says I should write about our normal lives, because he doesn't know anything about them.

So here goes...

**Chapter 2**

I woke up one morning, and instantly knew what I had to do. I had to finish reading a book.

Not just _any_ book, mind you, but Star Trek: The Next Generation #1, entitled "Ghost Ship."

I _highly_ recommend you read it.

Anyway, back to my story.

Where was I...? Ah, yes, I remember now...

So anyway, I woke up. I changed out of my pajamas, said "good morning" to my sister (who just sleepily glared at me), ate breakfast, and continued reading my book. I had quite a ways to go still, because I was only on page 8.

As I was finishing page 20, someone ringed the doorbell.

I answered it, and who was at the door? None other than my friend (er, _boy_friend), Jonathan.

We said "hello" to each other, I asked him what he wanted, and he responded by pecking me on the cheek!

And then I woke up.

I was very disappointed that it was just a dream, and not real.

Later that day, when I related this dream of mine to Jonathan, he seemed _absolutely mortified_ about it. Beats me why he would be. I mean, come on, we _are_ dating.

Oh, wait. He's opposed to the whole "dating" thing. I guess that's why he was so shocked.

"How can two people be dating, when one of them doesn't want to be?" you ask? Well, I'll tell you.

When I finally expressed my feelings to Jonathan (which was when I had nothing to lose, 'cause I thought we were all toast), he came up with a compromise. Since he doesn't want to be dating anyone, whereas I _do_, he thought this interesting thing up: Until one us gives into the other (I hope it's him), he gets to pretend we're still just best friends (no matter what passerby have _always_ thought), and _I_ get to pretend we're a couple.

Wasn't that sweet of him?

Well, okay, I guess it really wasn't.

But anyway, that's how two people can be dating when one of them doesn't want to be.

**Chapter 3**

You know, I kind of like this whole "question-and-answer" thing I've got going on here.

Maybe I'll do _all_ my stories like this.

I feel like writing fiction for a chapter or two, so I'll pretend I have one of those "Dear Abby" things. I mean, "an advice column". (I forgot the term at first.)

Let's see what my first letter is today...

Dear Melissa: I am unable to throw anything, and it's really hampering my self-esteem. What should I do?

-16-year-old girl

Dear Amity: Why even _bother_ with a pseudonym? Oh, wait, my editor gives you those. Anyway, I think you should play more soccer. (Or football, as every other country on the planet calls it.)

-Melissa

Dear Melissa: I have had some computer trouble. What should I do?

-ESC Not Working

Dear Induhvidual: You should take it to a computer repair store. DUH!

-Melissa

Dear Melissa: What should I do?

-Need Help

Dear Weirdo: How should I know?! I'm not a mind reader, for crying out loud! (If you really want some advice, here's some: "stop wasting our time!")

-Starting To Get Ticked-Off

Dear Melissa: Do you know where I can find a girlfriend? -Lonely

Dear Stranger: Sorry, I'm seeing someone. -Melissa

Dear Melissa: Thanks so much for your advice! Since then, I've become the star player on my team!

-Amity

Dear Amity: I'm glad to hear that! Keep up the good work, and soon you'll win the World Series!

-Melissa

Dear Melissa: Fed up with "Advice Columns" yet? (By the way, it's the World _Cup_.) -Thunderboom

Dear Aramil: Thank you, Thunderboom, for finally bailing me outta here! (By the way, I think you're _completely original_ story, Jabberwocky, is doing a great job! Keep up the good work!) -A Much-Relieved Melissa

Phew! I'm glad that's over with!

You have _no_ idea how hard it is to do that, until you actually try!

(By the way, Amity was already good at soccer before I met her.)

**Chapter 4**

Okay, now it's late, I'm sleepy, I'm bored, and I have writer's block.

Maybe I'll just write some of my favorite yawn quotes...

"There is no fate, but what we make for ourselves."

"Know thyself."

"There is no spoon."

"Whoa."

"Modern technology, William."

"Roads? Where we're going, we don't _need_ roads."

"Live long, and prosper."

"I'll be back."

"Gotta catch 'em all!"

"Hasta la vista, baby!"

"One shall stand, one shall fall."

"Mr. Anderson, welcome back. We missed you."

"It ends tonight."

"No... _I_ am your father."

"Noooo!!"

"I know it does. I've _seen_ it."

"Always _two_ there are. No more, no less."

"Jayne, we're just robbin' the place. We're not occupying it."

"Also, I can kill you with my mind."

"Two by two, hands of blue..."

"I am MegatrZzzzzzz..."

**Chapter 5**

Okay, it's the next day, and I'm awake now. yawn!

...I think.

Huh? What?

Okay...

Thunderboom tells me I need to get back on track, and start telling you about our everyday lives.

So here I go again...

Just the other day, I went to one of Amity's Soccer Practices. I brought Jonathan along, too, because he doesn't get out much. Once there, we met up with Amity's younger siblings, Tobias and Loretta.

"Have you come to see how good our sister is?" Tobias asked us.

"She's not that good." Loretta commented, "Her trajectory is often wrong."

"Well, _no_ one is 'good' according to you, you perfectionist." Tobias told his younger sister.

"Actually, Tobias, we _did_ come to see your sister." I told him, and we chatted amongst ourselves for a while, waiting for practice to start.

Eventually, Amity's team was all ready. It consisted of Amity herself, as well as a bunch more kids a year older than me.

Suddenly, I noticed a familiar face across the court, sitting in the bleachers opposite from us.

"Isn't that…?" I started, pointing.

"Alistair? Yeah, it's him." Tobias said, watching his sister get ready, "I don't know why, but he comes to _every_ practice and game. Amity seems to enjoy him being there, though."

And, sure enough, Amity smiled and waved at Alistair.

Now I was _sure_ I knew why Alistair was there. It was probably because of the same reason I've been to everything Jonathan's been in, even if I, myself, wasn't participating.

I'm sure Amity is very flattered by it. (She could use some cheering up, too, what with all her self-esteem issues…)

If Alistair can get Amity to stop feeling so lonely all the time, then it will prove my motto: _Omnia vincit Amor_!

**CHAPTER 6**

Another time, I was feeling _positively elated_, because I had finally gotten Jonathan to go out with me. (By trickery, of course, but it still counts.)

Jonathan, on the other hand, was more sullen-looking than Denise usually is.

Afterwards, we ran into our friend, Aurelia.

"What's up with _him_?" Aurelia asked me.

Jonathan answered her.

"I just unwittingly was on a 'first date'." he said, grudgingly.

"...With Melissa?" Aurelia asked for clarification.

"With anyone." Jonathan replied.

"So what'd you do?" she asked, curious.

"I took him to a movie." I said, feeling rather proud of my accomplishment.

"..._And_ she held my hand!" Jonathan added angrily, "Whatever happened to the good old days, when it was acceptable for friends of opposite genders to hang out together without it being considered a 'date'?!"

"Jonathan," I told him, "I was just always waiting for you to speak up. You never did, so I had to take matters into my own hands."

"...And I never will, either." Jonathan commented.

"Oh, you will, you will..." I told him.

"When am I going to get the courage to disillusion you?" Jonathan wondered aloud.

Aurelia and I stared at him.

"What? I didn't actually say that out loud, did I?" Jonathan asked us.

**EPILOGUE**

Well that's just dandy…

Thunderboom just fired me!

Well, okay, he didn't _fire _me, but he says that one story was enough. He says it was too "comedic" and "Lighthearted", and that he "wants some drama" in the stories. Now he's letting all of the Digidestined write a story for this series!

Hmm… I can't wait to read Jonathan's…

I wonder who's doing the next one…


End file.
